Traditionally, certain articles of wear, e.g., articles of footwear, were made by cutting individual pieces of material and combining them together. The individual pieces could be combined by sewing and/or using adhesives. However, the cutting and combining of multiple pieces of material are wasteful, labor-intensive, and error prone processes, where such errors result in increased waste, as well as increased manufacturing time and energy.